An Attempt to Tip the Scales
by amadeuplove
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been best friends for the past nine years, but now that they're more aware of their feelings for one another, they want to go further. The only problem is that Blaine's half vampire. Sequel to To Be Something You Don't Think You Are.


A Rather Unpleasant Beginning

Unfortunately, we all have a past, which, whether we like it or not, helps make us who we are. We can try to forget the past; we can grow from it and learn, but either way, it's our past, and what we do with it is up to us. For Blaine Anderson, all he can do is remember the past, and it's not a positive thing to say he's growing from it. It's not a good thing to know that he's grown _stronger_.

This is because Blaine is half vampire.

Like all of us, Blaine didn't have a choice in deciding who he was going to be. Unlike all of us, Blaine's father played an active role in determining _what_ Blaine would be recognized as in society before the baby boy ever opened his eyes for the first time. His mother had died giving birth to him due to significant blood loss as the result of Blaine's biological father biting her in the neck and sucking her blood. Traumatically gross. After quickly realizing what his impulses had him do, without thinking, the father drained some of his own blood into her mouth in hopes it would turn her into the same blood-thirsting creature he had become a week prior in order to save her life. It hadn't worked.  
>He ran out of the hospital as she was dying, and the doctors and Blaine's aunt quickly had to make the decision to save her baby nephew over her sister.<p>

Or so the story goes.

Blaine was only given this bit of the story when he was thirteen years old; his aunt wouldn't tell him anymore about his father or what resulted in them having to move to Chicago when he was four. At times, his Aunt Catherine would treat Blaine as less of a person than her three _actual _children. Blaine used to believe she didn't like him because he thought it was his fault his mother died, but secretly, she was just afraid that Blaine was like his father.

As he was learning his ABC's, he never understood why he would get in trouble for accidentally biting a classmate. He also didn't understand why he had a curiosity for what blood tasted like.  
>He thought it was a gross concept, but he had a strange need for blood. It made him sick if he went more than a few weeks without it.<p>

When his father had given Blaine's mother his blood in the hospital, some of the unique vampire enzymes had transferred over to Blaine, but since the delivery was already in the process, only the most dominant genes would eventually develop in the young boy over time. The more human qualities of being able to walk in sunlight and to age hadn't been altered, but Blaine acquired the abnormal strength and heightened senses of a vampire, which would develop and enhance as he grew. He also inherited the _blood lust_-something he didn't like to admit to having, but it was too dangerous to ignore it.

Thankfully, to combat the thirst for blood, Blaine was also born with a rather large heart (figuratively). He would, however, never allow himself the satisfaction of that knowledge, choosing to go with his aunt's belief that he was more of a monster than a person. Blaine wasn't allowed to have friends over, wasn't allowed to play with his cousins, and wasn't allowed to leave his aunt's home unless she was with him.

So, he ran away, and that's how he met Kurt on the playground when they were only eight years old. That's where their friendship started, and they haven't ended it, have no intention of ever ending it now. Blaine slowly let Kurt in, and Kurt was more than happy to develop a friendship, because he hadn't been so lucky in the friend department before meeting Blaine. Even if it was a friendship with a vampire, Kurt really didn't mind. Blaine never killed anybody, had only injured a few before, and he needed a support system in order to control his blood cravings and urges.

Both boys needed the other to tell them they weren't alone. Together, they never were. When Burt had found out about Kurt's secret friend, he had reluctantly contacted Blaine's aunt, and Blaine was soon sent to Dalton Academy for Gifted Youngsters to learn how to better control and understand his unique traits. That's where he still is now.

Over the last nine years, Blaine has made it a point to sneak out of Dalton to visit Kurt at least two nights out of the week. It hasn't been hard to do so, and sometimes, Blaine thinks some of staff let him leave on purpose. Otherwise, there would be no way he could have got away with it for almost the last decade. Besides, anyone who is willing to notice can see that Kurt is Blaine's biggest support system in fighting back the half of him he'd rather not mention on a daily basis. For Kurt, he just needs to hug his best friend every now and then. That's _exactly_what Blaine is to him-a best friend. There aren't any other possible feelings that have crept their way into developing with the person closest to him over the last nine years. No way.

After all, it's not like they hug constantly, cuddle, share their deepest thoughts with only each other, or are both pretty intensely _great_ looking. It'd be preposterous to think they like each other _that_ way. Not even preposterous, but Blaine is half vampire, so there's always that hidden cautiousness of '_is he going to bite me tonight?_'

Blaine has never bit Kurt, but there's always the possibility that he could.

Definitely not a turn on factor for Kurt.

* * *

><p><span>Beginning in the Middle<span>

It's a Wednesday night in the middle of November, and with nothing better to do, Kurt's trying to finish his homework. _Trying_ is the keyword, because it's not actually happening. Kurt can't stop thinking about Blaine. _What a surprise._

They've never classified themselves as "boyfriends", but neither boy has ever dated anyone, and Kurt doesn't think he even wants to know what it'd be like to be _extremely_ close with anyone other than Blaine. ...Hugging, he means. Just lots and lots of hugging, cuddling, and hand-holding. They can't do much else, because Blaine will freak out and claim to go into a blood lust mode. _Whatever. Awesome. Might as well call it "cock-blocking mode"._

Now that Kurt's rightfully made himself feel sexually frustrated without actually getting a boner, he needs to dance it off. He grabs his iPod off the desk in his room and sets the volume up all the way to start doing his semi-choreographed dance routine to Lady Gaga's "Born This Way". _Blaine's half vampire, hey, Blaine's half a vampire, hey, but feels he's not on the right track, baby..._

It's exhausting.

All of the sudden, there's a knock at Kurt's window, and the first thing the boy thinks to do is to chuck his iPod at the glass and scream. A moment later, he hears laughing outside the window, and even though his adrenaline is momentarily running from dancing and/or from being freaked the fuck out, his heart _soars_just from hearing Blaine's laugh. He opens the window and sticks his face right in Blaine's face, glaring at the grinning boy outside. "Don't. Do. That. Ever again."

Blaine smirks and pushes him away to let himself into Kurt's room. "What? Stop your dance hour?"

Kurt takes off the dark blue headband he has on his forehead and leans against his homework desk. "Hi, Blaine."

He watches Blaine smile softly and come over to hug him. Kurt leans into his chest and closes his eyes to feel Blaine engulfing him in the hug. They stay like this for a couple minutes, absorbed in the other one's touch, until Kurt pulls back. Kurt lets go first, because Blaine will _always _hold on as long as Kurt wants or needs to. "You're a dick," is all Kurt says to him.

Blaine smiles and nods, lightly slapping himself in the face multiple times to show how _awful _he's been acting. Kurt rolls his eyes and starts walking over to his bed. "Stop it... Come on, tell me how it's been at Dull-ton."

They plop down on Kurt's bed, Blaine just staring at him for a moment before speaking. "I missed you. I'm sorry. Midterms are just kicking my ass, and the Warblers want me to join their glee club, and things are just getting stressful over there."

Kurt remembers when Blaine would look at him for a long time in silence, afraid to say anything about himself. Blaine's still reserved, but Kurt's happy that when Blaine _does _leave his own head, he tells Kurt first. He smiles a little and starts playing with Blaine's hand. "Yeah, I know, it's okay. It just sucks not seeing you much this week."

Blaine tells him that he can't sleep over tonight, because Thad's going to check on him at three to make sure he hasn't snuck out. Kurt groans and leans in closer to Blaine. "Nooo. Why?"

Blaine looks down, leading Kurt to believe that he's not going to tell him something that might be of importance. "The guys just get mad that I'm good at sneaking out and they're not."

"Those spoiled rich boys want to know what the real world's like? They're not missing much." Even though Kurt's view of the world is probably not the most pleasant, he doesn't like to think that Blaine's not able to enjoy it how he can. It's better just to tell him that walking around unmonitored is _boring_.

Their faces are closer together than they were moments before. Kurt's heart's beating a little louder than it was moments before, too. Brushing the few stray hairs out of Kurt's face, Blaine stares at him with soft eyes. "No, I think they might just be jealous of me. They don't have anyone as good as you."

Kurt blushes and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure." It's not like Blaine doesn't tell him this every chance he can, but somehow, it's still able to make Kurt's cheeks turn red. Luckily, they feel strangely comfortable with talking to each other about anything. "...So, when are we going to lose our virginity to each other, huh? You hinted last week, and then you didn't come see me. Don't ho me out, Blaine."

Blaine pulls his face back and laughs. "_Kurt_..." He hates to tell him no, but it's what he thinks he needs to do.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm just kidding, I know why." _I know why you won't let yourself feel awesomely awesome with me. No, it's totally fine. It's fine. Fine. It's fine. God._

The darker haired boy frowns and looks at him with a serious expression. "You know I love you more than anyone, and I want to be with you, but it'd be dangerous, Kurt."

_The danger, Blaine, would be the main point. Duh._

The other boy sighs, leaning his head on Blaine's chest gently. "You can hear my heart beat, right?"

Blaine shifts his body slightly to make the position more comfortable for Kurt and then starts stroking the boy's hair again. "Maybe one day."

Kurt closes his eyes, liking the way his lips feel soft against Blaine's shirt.

Blaine doesn't leave until he's sure that Kurt's asleep.

* * *

><p>"Buh-<em>layyyyne.<em>Wake up. Wake the fuck up, now."

Blaine keeps his eyes closed and holds his sheets tighter to his chest.

"I know, Thad. I heard you wake up, I know what time it is, and I know that the lunch ladies have already started cooking in the cafeteria... I _know._"

Thad smirks and gets close to Blaine's face. His black hair sticks straight up in ten different directions and his eyes are darker than Blaine's are even when he's in _prowl _mode. "Good, then get up and shower with me."

Blaine doesn't respond and instead just pretends to have fallen back asleep. Of course, that's a complete fail. The older boy scoffs and throws a pillow at his head. "Why won't you? I know you think I'm sexy. David told me so."

_David, you asshole mind reader. I thought we had an agreement..._

"...It's because of your precious _Kurt_, right?"

Blaine opens his eyes and turns to look at Thad with what he thinks is an unreadable expression, but Thad can easily tell that Blaine's getting pissed now.  
>They've been roommates at Dalton for two years, since Thad joined the program, and even though they don't get along, Thad knows certain things about Blaine better than anyone else can understand. Being able to read Blaine's facial expressions is one of them.<p>

He smirks. "Go ahead, Blaine. _Fuck _the human boy. Vamp sex him up."

Blaine gets up quickly and goes over to the bathroom to grab his towel. "I'm showering in Jeff's room."

Before he shuts the dorm door, he hears Thad call "While you're at it, go pick me up some of your disgusting pig blood... Or maybe you'll feed off Kurt tonight if he's lucky..."

He slams the door and practically runs to Jeff and David's dorm, not wanting to _accidentally _barge back in the room and tear Thad's throat out.

All the boys at Dalton Academy for Gifted Youngsters are _different_.

David, one of Blaine's only friends, is telepathic and sometimes lets people's secrets slip if he thinks they're not personal enough to be kept secret. _Really_, finding out that Blaine thinks Thad's good-looking was a great night for him.

Blaine's only other friend, Jeff, is immortal and is an irregularly fast healer. Blaine used to know him as Kurt's friend on the playground at Lima Elementary School, and apparently Jeff originally started out at Dalton, but once Jeff's big cuts and bruises started healing in record timing on the soccer field, Jeff's parents decided to send him back. Just so their son could feel more at home. Feel _normal_.

Out of the three hundred boys that attend Dalton, Thad and Blaine are the only two that are considered vampires. Thad's a senior student and constantly thinks it's his job to antagonize Blaine for not being a "true" vampire. Blaine is able to ignore Thad's comments most of the time, because in all honesty, Blaine's half human and he feels the need to _remind_ people of this a lot. He doesn't want to be a vampire. He doesn't want to be like Thad and believe that vampires are superior and shouldn't have to adjust to a human world. After all, if he were to think that, only_half _of himself would be superior. The other half would feel numb, inferior, and dead. Or maybe that's how Blaine feels as a whole.

Too much talking about halves confuses Blaine more than it should. When he wants all his thoughts to just go away, he likes to pretend that _Kurt_ is his other "half", and that maybe, it's somehow able to make all of Blaine _good_.

Not a monster.

He chooses to drink packets of animal blood rather than donated human blood, because he doesn't want to be reminded of the taste. He's been _sober_for five years, and at the age of seventeen, he wants to keep it that way.

Thad will always look eighteen, because he doesn't have Blaine's uniqueness. He can see it in Thad's eyes, his confidence and arrogance, as something only a _true_ vampire would feel. He's pale from not being able to walk in the sun, while Blaine's skin takes on a healthier looking glow from spending too much time in Kurt's backyard in the summer without sunscreen. However, Blaine's jealous sometimes that Thad gets to know exactly _what_ he is, letting it absorb _who_he is, and not giving a care in the world for how it might affect others.

Blaine can never be like him, as much as he wants to on some nights. On the nights when the _headaches _won't go away, everyone he hears walking around outside or in the dorms don't seem like people anymore, they just seem like ways to make his thirst and pain go away. But then there's Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine has just finished crying for the fourth time this week. His aunt is sending him to board at a school for "gifted" kids like himself, and Blaine's afraid to go to a new place and be surrounded by other bad kids. Blaine's a bad kid. He knows it. Why else would she send him away for good?<em>

_"No, Blaine. Don't let her get to you. Maybe it'll be kinda fun!" Kurt says, his little arms wrapping themselves around his emotional friend the best he can._

_Blaine shakes his head and just holds onto Kurt's arm, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. That was probably a mistake, though. Feeling the warmth from his friend's neck, the blood flowing through his body, only makes Blaine feel more on edge. He wants to be comforted by his best friend, not wanting to hurt him. He whimpers and pulls his head away from Kurt's neck before those feelings build up any stronger. Kurt just stares at him sorrowfully._

_"If it'll make you feel happy to bite me, go ahead. I know you want to, Blaine, it's okay."_

_Here Blaine is, crying day in and day out about his life, when Kurt's always so willing to sacrifice his own life on occasion to make Blaine "feel better". It doesn't make Blaine feel better, it just makes him feel sick. Even at this age, he swears to himself he will never take advantage of Kurt._

_"I should go," Blaine says quietly, attempting to get off the large couch while Kurt continues to hold on tightly._

_"Nooo, Blaine. You're staying. You ate yesterday, 'member? So we could stay up all night and watch this movie and your tummy wouldn't hurt?"_

_Blaine sighs and plops back down on the cushion, cuddling into his friend the best he can. Kurt presses the play button and soon they're watching The Little Vampire film that came out two years ago. Blaine hasn't seen a vampire film yet, so Kurt decided to educate him through the best sources of information: films and television. They'll start with a film about a little lost vampire that befriends a human boy and then eventually turns human._

_Kurt doesn't think Blaine will ever turn completely human, there's no way, but that wasn't his intent when he rented the film. He wants Blaine to accept himself and realize that he has a friend sitting right next to him that will love him no matter what._

_"See? This movie has loads of vampires. You're not alone, see?"_

_Blaine stares at the screen and shrugs as he watches the vampires turn into bats. He wonders for a moment if he'll ever be able to undergo such rigorous morphing, but he highly doubts it. Almost._

_"I don't know. I haven't felt a presence of one since I was like six. ...I think I might just be alone now."_

* * *

><p>Blaine's sitting in class, listening to his Trigonometry professor lecture about tangent and sine. <em>"Because even special kids like you need to be able to figure out the angles of a triangle!"<em>He's about to pass out in the back of the classroom when he watches the door open slightly to reveal Kurt peeking into the room. He can't believe Kurt is here, at Dalton, in his math class. How did he even get here?

He whispers across the classroom and somehow doesn't get noticed by the professor. "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

Kurt's waving his hand, telling him to sneak out, so Blaine does.

He knows if he gets in trouble here one more time that his aunt will probably make him go to some kind of boot camp, but he hasn't seen Kurt in a couple days, so he takes the risk anyway.

The way Kurt's smiling mischievously with bright eyes makes Blaine want to be part of this secret mission, too. Kurt grabs his hand, and the touch feels more real than any other time Kurt's touched his hand before. It feels slightly new and unfamiliar but _real_.

They're running down the hallway in what Blaine feels like is slow motion, but it doesn't register to him that this is strange. He just really wants to know where Kurt's taking him. Kurt leads him to an empty room, and there's a random bed in the corner where Blaine doesn't remember there ever being a bed, but he goes with it because Kurt's dragging him onto it rather eagerly.

It makes Blaine really happy to see Kurt smiling and giggling as they both climb on the bed. They start kissing even though Blaine knows he really shouldn't be, because every time he kisses Kurt, he feels a way he shouldn't be feeling-_good_. Also, they're at Blaine's _school _right now, so it's really important that they don't get caught. Really important.

Kurt's kissing him so nice though, and he smells so good, and Blaine's feeling a far too familiar feeling-his _blood lust_ is building up. He pulls Kurt into his lap and starts grinding up on him _hard_, and Kurt's just holding onto him and kissing him like everything's going to be fine. Kurt whispers something in Blaine's ear that makes him blush, and then he's lifting Blaine's shirt off; Blaine feels like he's not going to be able to control his urges if Kurt keeps this up any longer, but he doesn't want him to stop, either.  
>He wants to bite Kurt and taste him and never let him out of this room.<p>

He's feeling Kurt's mouth on his neck, and he's _sucking_, and then he feels pain. It takes him a couple seconds to feel the blood dripping down his neck before he realizes Kurt's biting him and sucking his blood. He's starting to feel woozy, but he's in too much of a shock to lift his arms up to stop Kurt from taking too much. He wants to tell Kurt when to know his limit, when to feel like the craving is gone and he can pull off, but then he's getting too tired and light to move. _This is what dying feels like._

Somehow Kurt's talking to him as he's sucking, and he's crying and asking Blaine to stop, and even though Kurt's the one that's draining all his blood, Blaine feels the guilt and the thirst. Kurt keeps crying softly and the last thing he sees is Kurt's teary eyes.

_"Why'd you do this to me?"_

Blaine wakes up, having fallen asleep at the library in the middle of studying. His heart is beating extremely fast, and he just knows that he _wants_. Taking a moment to realize that what just happened was a dream, he places a hand on his neck just to make sure that there's no pain there. It was just a dream.

_It was just a dream._

"Thank god," Blaine breathes.

Kurt's never been to Dalton, Kurt's never _going_to let Blaine kiss him like that, and most importantly, Blaine's never going to let himself get carried away with Kurt. He'll never let him turn into a monster.

While Blaine's deciding this all for a final time, Jeff comes up from behind and surprises him. "Ay, Blaine baybay! What's goin' on, dude?" He sees that Blaine looks alert and has a boner. _Interesting._ "Good daydream or _really_good history chapter?"

Blaine puts his book over his lap and glares at him. "No. Why are you here?"

Jeff laughs softly and stands by his side. "Um, I live here? So do you. I heard you snuck out last night-just wanted to come and ask how that was."

"...I leave all the time. And why didn't you ask me this morning when I showered at your place?"

Light blond hair falls in front of Jeff's eyes as he shrugs and sits down next to Blaine at the table. "David said you were really pissed at Thad, so I didn't want you to accidentally claw my eyes out."

Blaine looks at his lack of note taking and then continues to look annoyed. "But you wouldn't die, you'd just... scream for a couple minutes before your eyes healed back up all nice... Right?"

Jeff twitches slightly at the thought. "Not if you pulled them out of their sockets, they wouldn't..."

Blaine makes a disgusted face from the mental image and apologizes. "Yeah, no, gross. Let's stop talking about that. What's up?"

Trying desperately to use telepathy, Jeff stares hard at Blaine to figure out what he's thinking. It's definitely not working. "...David wanted me to warn you that Thad and some of the other guys are starting to get um, I want to say, _rowdy._"

Blaine stares confused. "Why?"

"Kurt. The mystery guy you go see."

Blaine glares and shakes his heads. "Why's everyone talking about him this week? He's been in my life for _nine _years, and I've been here for eight and a half! I've known you for five, and Kurt's _always _been in my routine. Why does Thad have such a big problem with it?"

"...It's not just Thad's jealousy that we're worried about, Blaine. It's you. We're your friends, too, and we know stuff about you, too. We just want to help."

"Help me with what? Kurt? Being around him?"

Jeff makes sure his messenger bag strap is still securely on his shoulder. It makes him a little uneasy to _feel_ Blaine's anger rising. "It's just... David says you've started having more _fantasies _about this guy. ...Is he really safe anymore?"

Blaine can't believe what he's hearing. First, David's been reading his mind a lot more than he thought, and secondly, he and Jeff are trying to tell Blaine how he feels about Kurt and what he should do about him.

"...I would never hurt Kurt. I would hurt myself before I ever laid a finger on him."

"Yeah, but what about a fang? Could you really stop yourself?"

Blaine gets up from the table and leaves the library before making a scene. _Before making a scene out of Jeff's face._

When he gets back to his dorm room, Thad's luckily not there, so Blaine can collectively hate everyone without any disturbance. Everyone except Kurt, that is.

* * *

><p>It's hard for him to leave Kurt's house when he knows that the only people that aren't constantly judging him are Kurt and his father. Burt's also known Blaine since he was a little boy, and he and Kurt seem to be the only two people who don't think Blaine's a threat. Maybe that's just what Kurt says, but Blaine needs to think that at least one adult isn't trying to change him.<p>

Dalton Academy for Gifted Youngsters originally started out as a school for psychics to better understand their gifts. It wasn't at all what it is now. Kids used to come in on the weekends and pay a small fee to work with professional psychics and those that had more experience in their fields, but then the program started receiving those with even more unique gifts like telepathy. Kids like Blaine's friend David, who can literally tap into anyone's mind at any moment and read their exact thoughts, started coming to the program, and then some bad people thought it'd be a good idea to turn Dalton into an expensive boarding school instead of a small helpful program.  
>When Blaine first came to Dalton, it was still in the process of turning into what it is now. There were fewer than one hundred students, and Blaine was the first "unique" case. Really, he was the first "dangerous" case the school had come across in its early period of development.<p>

Since the school first viewed Blaine as a threat to the other students, he was given private tutoring and had his own room in the far end of the school. After a year of getting to know him, however, the board decided to see how Blaine would behave with the "normal" kids, and ever since that first try, Blaine's been placed in the regular classes and had the fortunate ability to make friends with other gifted students.

However, being on good behavior doesn't get him out of every lesson for the kids that are essentially categorized by the board as "high threats". Every Wednesday after supper, Blaine and about two dozen other boys are sent to the main gymnasium to get lectured on their abnormalities.

There are a few boys here that are werewolves, a few which can create fire out of the palms of their hands, and a few others with abnormal Hercules-like strength.

Blaine and Thad could best identify with the werewolves, but even then, these lectures seem to do nothing for them. Like right now, Blaine's sitting in the middle of the gym floor, listening to a guest speaker talk about his experience as a werewolf and how it's affected his routine in the _real_world.

All the boys at Dalton despise society for making them feel unwanted and unwelcome, but secretly, they all fear the real world and want to be accepted for their differences. However, Blaine doesn't think it'll ever happen. He doesn't think that hearing what others have had to go through will help him in any way deal with his own situation. No one else is half vampire; no one else is only half hated.

No one else has Kurt to think about, not even a friend to compare him to.

The four innocent boys that are werewolves are intently listening and nodding along to what the guest speaker has to say, and knowing that they're probably getting filled with false hope and dreams makes Blaine angry. Maybe he should just let them think they have a fighting chance of controlling their werewolf sides and a shot in the real world, but he thinks it's bullshit. Dalton doesn't want to help anyone, they just want money and a way to control "gifted" kids that the world is too afraid to know exist.

When the guest speaker is done talking, the boys generally have to go through a series of tests—a psych evaluation, a strength test, and then group discussion time. Blaine knows how to act, knows how to pretend to be weak, and knows what to say. It's all a lie.

Even Thad, the one who thinks he's too good for everybody, pretends to be something he's not in order to stay _safe_. Here at Dalton, they're not teaching the boys how to accept and appreciate who they are, they're telling them how to _hide _to be accepted.

Blaine watches as two staff members pull Thad to the side, and by the looks on their faces, he doesn't think it's good news. Thad's probably getting in trouble for lashing out in one of his classes as usual. Still, Blaine can't help but want to overhear.

"We understand you're naturally aggressive, Thad, but it wasn't right for you to yell at Professor Hamilton yesterday, and we'd like you to apologize before fourth period tomorrow. Please use this time to additionally write an apology paper on why vampires aren't better than regular people."

He watches Thad walk out of the gym with a blank expression, and even though he thinks he's a dick, it breaks his heart to see himself in Thad. He knows that the staff member that talked to him was only trying to tell Thad it was wrong to assume that _anyone _is better than anyone else, but that's not what it sounded like.

Blaine goes back to his dorm two hours later, before curfew, and he's glad to see that Thad's already asleep. He walks over to Thad's work desk to shut his lamp off, but he can't help but be curious as to what the apology note says.

_Vampires are not better than regular people. Vampires are dangerous and impulsive.  
>They always have bad intentions, so they should not be trusted. The only way a vampire should be accepted by society is if he or she drinks cold animal blood, and even then, this should be kept a secret. Vampires aren't better than regular people, because they are diseased and have mutations. Vampires are super duper bad. I'm fucking serious. I once tore a guys hand off because he pissed me the fuck off like you did, Hamilton. I am sorry that you are a fucking douchebag, Prof. Hamilton, and I will kill you when I fucking can next.<em>_  
>Love always, T-Pain<em>_  
><em>  
>Somehow, Blaine thinks that Thad's paper might just be a rough draft. He hopes, anyway. It might need a little work.<p>

Despite the last part, Blaine knows how Thad must have felt writing the note. According to their Wednesday night lessons, the points made about vampires in Thad's paper are factual.

_I'm dangerous, impulsive, and mutated. I should be kept a secret and should never be trusted._

It makes him want to do something wrong just to prove Dalton right so they can happily pat themselves on the back.

* * *

><p>It's pouring rain tonight, but Kurt hears the gentle knock on his window letting him know Blaine's here. Kurt likes to think his ears are trained for moments like this. He backs away from the window in his light blue pajama pants and white night shirt to make room for Blaine to come in. Half of his hair is drenched from the rain even though he had a hood over his head the entire <em>run <em>over. Kurt likes that it makes his dark curls droop in front of his eyes. He thinks it makes Blaine look like sex with a "y".

_You're a vampire, your hair's wet, and you're looking at me like you're about to-oh, hello there, hug..._

Blaine wraps his arms tightly around Kurt and kisses the side of his head even as the water drips down his forehead. Kurt smiles and leans into the hug despite pressing himself into the other boy's soaked hoodie. "You're wet."

Blaine nods against Kurt's neck but doesn't pull back as he makes the back of Kurt's legs hit the bed. "Lie down," he says quietly.

Kurt can't help but blush, but then he reminds himself that this isn't completely out of their normal routine whenever Blaine decides he can get away with spending the night. They always cuddle-just like they'll do tonight, right?

Blaine lies on his side, staring down at the boy who's sunk his head into the pillow and is lying on his back. Blaine smirks and scoots closer to him.

"What's with the late night surprise?" Kurt whispers, trying to sound witty and friendly.

Blaine puts his arm over Kurt's stomach and leans into his ear, laughing softly. "It's a surprise," he whispers back in a deeper voice than normal. Kurt feels his body stiffen when Blaine's hand drifts up his thigh and then skips to rub under his shirt. He leans into the touch and wishes right now that Blaine would kiss him.

"I thought about you a lot today..."

Kurt's used to Blaine being overly affectionate with him when he's in a good mood; however, he's not immune to Blaine suddenly coming over in the middle of the night and rubbing his hand in _such _a way over his stomach, heading to a much more interesting area.

He gasps softly when Blaine's cold thumb rubs over his hip bone. Blaine leans his forehead on Kurt's and smiles softly. "Sorry, are my fingers cold?" He kisses his forehead and goes to remove his hand, but Kurt reaches down to grab his hand to keep it there. He very much appreciates Blaine's hand in semi-questionable places.

Blaine smirks and kisses Kurt's cheek. "I love you."

Feeling his heart trying really hard not to beat out of his chest, Kurt thinks there's something about tonight and the way Blaine's acting that's leading him to believe that they'll go further.

_It is a full moon... Wait, damn, that's werewolves._

"Y-You're doing it again" is all he can whisper back, not wanting Blaine to move away or to speak or do _anything_. Blaine laughs softly and kisses Kurt's cheek again. "I know, I can feel it, too," he says, referring to Kurt's heart beat.

"...Is yours beating, too?"

Blaine nods and gently lifts one of Kurt's hands to put over his heart. Kurt can feel it pumping against his ribcage and he can't help but hope, that in the moment his hand's measuring Blaine's heart rate, it will somehow speed up. That he'll be able to feel it go faster just because he's _near_ him. _To have even more proof that you belong with me._

It's one of the rare moments where Blaine can forget there's a part of himself that he hates. That he _does_ have a heart rate and that he's human enough to be classified as _alive_.

"Are we going to tonight?" Kurt asks, biting his lip and trying to map out Blaine's eyes in the dark. It doesn't help that they always get darker when Blaine's turned on.

Blaine feels himself wanting to lean into Kurt's neck, wanting to _kiss_ Kurt's neck, and wanting to feel his teeth grazing over the skin. _Warning signs. _He scoots a few inches from him and quietly answers no to Kurt's question.

"...Okay," Kurt says barely above a whisper.

It's not possible to physically feel another person's heart break, but _no_, Blaine would say, it's definitely possible. He puts a hand on Kurt's arm to comfort him. "I'm sorry, I want to. I think I even knew I wanted to before I started coming over, but... I'm getting the thoughts."

Kurt quickly nods his understanding and just pulls back a little more. "It's okay."

Blaine sighs and zones out for a moment to listen to the rain hitting the street and the surrounding rooftops. "...I want to stay here with you, but I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back if we try anything."

Kurt frowns and goes to kiss Blaine's cheek, but Blaine pulls back further and gets off the bed. "I can't, I can't. I'm sorry, I can't. Shit."

"Blaine, it's okay," Kurt sits up. "We can try another time, I'm sorry."

Blaine scoffs. "What? No! Why are _you_ sorry? It's not your fault, it's _mine_."

Kurt chooses to add the comic relief. "Well, I'd certainly say if I didn't smell so good you wouldn't have to worry about hurting me, but..."

Blaine sighs. "I should go."

Kurt frowns. "Do you really?"

Blaine nods and opens the window. "I'm sorry, baby. Go back to sleep."

Kurt waits ten minutes until he thinks Blaine's long gone before he starts crying.

_Maybe I want you to lose control for once._

* * *

><p>Blaine wakes up in the middle of the night from a dream he was having about his parents. It's raining hard outside still, and he looks over to make sure Thad's still sleeping.<p>

He had a dream that his dad found him and was strangling him and his mother was screaming in the background even though Blaine's never heard her voice before.

The truth is, Blaine would never want to meet his father even if he knew where in the hell he was or if he was still surviving (because _living_ is out of the question). If he can even call him a father. That _thing _killed his mother-the one person other than Kurt that might have loved him unconditionally. Lost. Gone. Forever.

However, Blaine's known since he was six years old that he doesn't deserve to be loved. He hates himself for a lot of reasons, but right now he regrets ever latching himself onto Kurt. He could have stayed away from Lima Elementary School. He could have gone to a different town when he was running away from his aunt's house, but _no._ There was a presence in Lima, a _need _to go there, so he did.

He remembers watching Kurt sit under a pine tree on the playground.  
>Blaine had been so terrified of every person he walked by that day; he thought every one of them knew who he was and knew that his aunt was probably looking for him. However, eight year old Kurt looked just as sad and pathetic across the street as eight year old Blaine had felt. He decided to introduce himself, not knowing that he would end up nine years later with the same best friend.<p>

Sometimes, Blaine feels like Kurt stays friends with him out of sympathy, but then Kurt proves him wrong with his _smile_. The smile of Kurt's that says "I really don't smile like this at anyone else".

Even if Kurt does love him for some unheard of reason, Blaine's not sure why his body gave him super strength and allows him to walk in the sunlight. He doesn't deserve the unique treatment.  
>However, he knows his abilities are a curse before they're anything special.<p>

When he's in class, he can sense what others are feeling. He knows when the boy sitting next to him is secretly angry or when everyone in the class is thinking about sex rather than paying attention to the lecture. It can get overwhelming. Let's just say Blaine has taken a lot of bathroom breaks and walks around the halls over the last few years.

Blaine hasn't killed anyone ever, he was close this one time before he met Kurt, but he's learned to control his urges better, and now he buys blood from a butcher shop outside of Dalton. Cold animal blood isn't the same, but it's able to make his headaches and hunger go away. It doesn't make the thirst-the _blood lust_-go away, however, but it _tames _it.

* * *

><p>Blaine's in the library again, reading <em>Pride &amp; Prejudice <em>for his required English class, and he wonders how he must seem to Kurt after he left the other night.

He identifies with one of the main characters, Darcy, by living in this rich environment with some undoubtedly snobby people, and then he knows there's _Kurt_, and Kurt acts different than any other boy he knows. Quite like a Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He's witty and funny and most importantly, he's not afraid to make fun of Blaine. He knows his biggest secret-he _doesn't _think he's a monster-and what scares Blaine is how much he feels he needs Kurt.

Okay, so _maybe_the book he's reading has little to do with his actual situation, but there are some similarities. At least to Blaine. When all you can think about is the first boy you've ever hugged and kissed, everything is able to relate back to him. He can't stop thinking about where his hands were on Kurt and what he could have done.

The other night when he was lying in Kurt's bed, it was a lot like his dream he had last time in the library.  
>He wanted Kurt, and Kurt was <em>going <em>to kiss him. He felt it.

That's the major difference between them. The only urges Kurt has are to kiss, to feel close, and to _get off_. Kurt doesn't understand Blaine's need to _have_ and to _take_. To _keep_.

It's the reason Blaine introduced himself to Kurt on the playground nine years ago. He sensed something he liked about Kurt, and at the time he thought it was just a friendship he wanted, but no. His vampire side knew he'd want _this_.

He wants Kurt all the time. Badly.

Maybe Jeff's right. Blaine is getting too dangerous for Kurt.

He just wishes it didn't make him feel this caged.

* * *

><p>It's that time of the week.<p>

Since Blaine's grown in size, he needs blood about twice a week or Thad has to deal with cranky Blaine throwing things around their room because his head hurts. Blaine used to be able hold off for two weeks before _really _craving blood, but then Kurt looked at it as Blaine starving himself, depriving his body of something it needed, so they quickly organized a schedule for when Blaine should feed.

Every Tuesday and Friday night, Blaine goes by a butcher shop that's off the Dalton campus to buy animal blood from the local butcher. They used to question why a ten year old boy wanted blood, but then Blaine thinks a staff member from Dalton went to talk to them, because now they don't ask any questions.

He doesn't really eat human food, but sometimes chocolate seems _awesome _and he will, but it doesn't sit in his stomach as well. Blood just goes through his entire body and makes his skin glow, and it's the best high he could ever get.

It's the _only_ high he can ever get, really, because Kurt and Blaine have already had this conversation, and Blaine Anderson will never do drugs. So, even if Kurt ever gets higher than a kite (he won't though), Blaine still wouldn't try anything. He already feels invincible, doesn't need to sleep, and has crazy dreams, so doing drugs (stimulants, anyway) might not even do anything for him. _And talk about expensive. Fuck that then._

Tonight though, Blaine started throwing things around his dorm room because he was hungry, and he was afraid he'd rip up his history paper, so he left Dalton and now he's outside of Westerville going to the butcher shop that supplies the blood to him. He knows it's closed because it's late on a Monday night, and they won't be expecting him until tomorrow or on Fridays, so he'll just have to break in. He'll need to break in or else bad things will happen to semi-decent people.

"Blaine, no, just wait until tomorrow morning. Don't break in. I know you can hold it off. You're strong." Kurt's talking to him on the phone, trying to convince him not to break the law.

"That's complete bullshit. I can't do this. I need it, Kurt," Blaine says in a rougher tone than he usually speaks to Kurt in. It's a definite sign that he's craving blood.

Kurt doesn't care. He tells him to grow a pair.

As Blaine's nearing the butcher shop, ready to pry off the door with his hands if he needs to, he sees a familiar patch of light blonde hair walking across the street. _It's one in the morning... What's Jeff doing down here? _He interrupts Kurt's protests about breaking and entering. "Kurt, I have to go. I'm sorry. Bye." He puts his phone in his pocket and then sneaks across the street, forgetting about his thirst for a moment. Of course, it's still a constant nagging in the back of his mind.

He doesn't see Jeff in the alley way, but he feels his presence, and it's going to start driving him insane. He backs against the wall and relies on his senses to figure out where Jeff is before going further down into the dark alley. It's cold out and the clouds are covering up the moon, but there's a street lamp outside of the alley way that lets him see, because even though Blaine's senses are heightened, his eyesight kind of sucks.

Going further into the alley way, Blaine senses that Jeff's against the fence but he can't be sure until he hears him.

"Jeff... I know you're there."

The fence shakes a little as Jeff's hand comes off it, and now the moon comes from behind the clouds, so Blaine can see the outline of Jeff's face and his smirk. "I knew you'd come down here..."

Blaine already realizes that Jeff being down here can't be a good thing, but curiosity brings him closer to the fence. "What are you doing here?"

Jeff holds out his hand in silence.

Blaine can sense that Jeff's turned on, and now he's worried, because being too close to a human when he's _hungry _is a really bad thing. Especially if that human is his friend and _its _name is Jeff. Also, it's extra bad if Jeff is for some reason feeling horny, because Blaine's body wants to mimic those feelings, and that's not going to help this serious situation.

"Jeff, you should leave, I'm serious. It isn't good to be out right now."

Jeff just smirks and pulls Blaine towards him when Blaine reluctantly takes his hand. "Why don't you come with me?" Jeff asks in a seductive tone Blaine didn't even know the goofy blonde _had_. He thinks it might just be the blood lust talking. Maybe.

However, Blaine snaps out of his lusty haze when he sees a knife in Jeff's hand.

"What the hell are you doing with that?"

He doesn't pull back, he just has a _feeling _he knows what's going to happen. Jeff brings it up to his own neck. "Experimenting. Testing."

Blaine's jaw clenches. "Jeff, is this about that Kurt thing still? Because if you think I'm going to cave in, you're wrong. I won't hurt him, and I won't hurt you. Now, come on, let's go back to Dalton."

Jeff slides his hand up Blaine's arm as he leans into the fence again. "Blaine, this isn't about that anymore. David and I were talking and we think it's a good idea for now. You almost lost it with Kurt a few nights ago, and since I can heal while you're biting me and can't die..."  
>He brings the knife closer to his neck.<p>

"Jeff. Don't. Please."

The blonde glares and wraps his hand around Blaine's bicep even though he knows there's no way Blaine's moving now. He's already got him.

"Why? So you have to go across the street and break into the shitty butcher shop and drink infected pig's blood? This is better. This is what your body _wants _you to have, Blaine."

What Blaine _wants_ is to back away, but now his heart's pounding and he can't take his eyes off the knife that is slowly cutting a small gash right above Jeff's collarbone. It's getting harder to breathe, the smell is going right to his head, but he feels like this is _wrong_, that he _will _hurt Jeff. He's been 'sober' for five years, but now? It's just there...

"I can't. I'll want it more after you do this. I-I might not stop."

He pulls Blaine closer to him and smirks when Blaine willingly bends his head closer to the gash. He whispers, trying to keep Blaine in what he thinks is a calm state. Blaine's far from calm-his head's spinning.

"Take what you want. I want you to. You deserve it, Blaine."

Jeff moans softly when Blaine starts sucking and licking the blood that's running down his chest. As soon as it touches his lips, Blaine's gone. _Gone_. He sucks at the gash hesitantly for a few moments until he feels like he's getting to the point he needs to be at. He sinks his teeth into the skin, and then it's like he's always done this.

Hands squeezing tightly on Jeff's waist to keep him from squirming, mouth pressed hard against his skin-it's thrilling to feel Jeff's body holding back, not wanting to let Blaine _take_, and he feels Jeff's hand come up to tangle his fingers in Blaine's hair to push him further.

A strangled moan. Blaine hears Jeff's other hand hit the fence, holding onto the cold wire, and he's feeling on edge thinking that Jeff will let him go as far as he wants. Then time stops. There's a buzzing in Blaine's pocket, and Blaine knows that Kurt has just texted him.

Blaine can think again.

_Wait. Kurt. Texting. I hung up on him. He's going to be pissed. Fu-Oh, fuck! What am I doing!_

He pulls his mouth off Jeff's neck, hearing Jeff moan softly.

_What the actual fuck?_

Even though Blaine's feeling light headed, he holds Jeff up to make sure he doesn't fall over. The other boy just leans his head against the fence and closes his eyes. "Fuck. That was _awesome_."

_What?_

* * *

><p>Kurt feels like he's in a prison. Back in elementary school, Kurt was made fun of constantly for little to no reason. After Blaine came into the picture though, nothing seemed to bother him as much. He had someone there for him.<p>

Sure, he was still embarrassed to come home from school with slushy stained t-shirts, but Blaine was there to hug him and possibly laugh at him for how miserable he looked. Kurt never got mad at him for laughing though, because they knew how each other felt-isolated, trapped, and unwanted. If they felt the same way, then they weren't really alone.

Sometimes, Kurt imagines what it would've been like if Blaine's aunt would have let Blaine go to school with Kurt. He pictures Blaine walking down the hallway with him this very minute and it makes him smile. He looks down to imagine that if he were to look up, Blaine would be walking side by side with him, his hand comfortably on Kurt's lower back. They'd walk each other to their separate classes and then sit by each other at lunch. Blaine would probably always make it to Kurt's locker first thing in the morning to kiss him when no one was looking. Maybe he would even kiss him when the hallway was _crowded_. Maybe Blaine would be popular, be a star player on the soccer team or even the football team. No one would mess with Kurt when Blaine was around. Then again, none of this could ever be real, but pretending is half the fun.

He goes into the choir room and is listening to Mr. Schue talk about sectionals and good morals, and he thinks he's half-assing it, so Kurt stops paying attention. In the middle of Finn and Rachel practicing their passionate and moving duet, he carefully closes his eyes to listen and...

He's dreaming that Blaine and he are at the mall, picking out new shirts for Blaine because he no longer has to wear the stupid Dalton uniform. It's after graduation, and Blaine's decided he's stable enough to not need to go to the college that's expected of Dalton students to go to. Blaine's going to _regular _college, with Kurt in New York, and they're holding hands, displaying their love for everyone in the mall to see.

They go into H&M and Kurt's giggling, amusing himself with picking out Blaine ugly shirts to try on until he gets _serious_, and _no_, Blaine will not even be thinking about getting the pink and orange striped hoodie.

The scene changes, and now they're back at Kurt's house, but really, it's the room that Blaine has just merely described living in at his aunt's old house. It's dark in the room and it's cold, but Blaine's warm up against him, and they're grinding on each other as they make out. Blaine takes his shirt off and lets Kurt map out his torso with his hands until Blaine decides it's Kurt's turn to take his top off, and then they're just in need of a lack of pants.

Kurt doesn't _feel_ it's finally going to happen, it's _going_ to. They're both exposed to each other under the sheets, and Kurt's back is arching off the bed as Blaine's slow rhythm is speeding up. He feels Blaine kissing his neck, reminding himself that letting Blaine bite him would probably make Blaine come, and that thought alone _does_things to him.

He wakes up as Mercedes is shaking his shoulder to wake up. His head snaps up and he leans forward, quickly repeating "What? What? What?"

She laughs and tells him rehearsal's over early since Rachel and Quinn both stormed out of the room. Kurt just stares at the floor for a minute before looking up at her. "Oh, neat. Thanks. Good to hear."

_Wow._

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what<em>?"

Blaine's on the phone with Kurt the next night. He's trying not to let on to how _amazing_ it was to taste human blood again and not have to feel guilty about it. He had _stopped _himself-a controlled beast.

They talk about how Blaine shouldn't start doing this, it could get out of hand, but Blaine says it's nice to have someone that is fine with him feeding. There's no possible way he can hurt Jeff. There's never been an opportunity like this before.

Kurt shakes his head and can't think of anything nice to say. He stares down at his knees on his bed and speaks softly. "You could have asked me, you know. …I'd let you." _I would, I would, I would._  
>Blaine stares up at the ceiling in his room at Dalton and closes his eyes. Why would Kurt <em>say<em>that?

"No, Kurt. I don't want you to let me. Ever. Okay?"

Kurt frowns, knowing he was going to say that. "Well, just because Jeff heals doesn't mean it's not hurting him. You really just shouldn't."

Blaine glares back at the ceiling. "I know."

"…I'm sorry, Blaine. No, you know what? No. You deserve to get what you want. And hey, Jeff's single, right? He probably likes you. You should go for him." Kurt feels his stomach tightening and he thinks he'd feel just a bit better if he were to puke, cry, or die. Probably dying would be the best option of the three if Blaine ever started dating anyone. Though, Kurt's realizing that he's being selfish. Blaine really _does_ deserve to be happy. He deserves to not have to hide who he is, and he deserves to have sex and be able to bite someone in the middle of a lustful passion. _Dammit._

Blaine sighs. "Yeah, but Jeff's weird, I don't know. He _liked_getting bitten, and I mean, that's cool for me or whatever, but how many people have a biting fetish? I don't want to get myself into that kind of situation…"

Kurt laughs softly, inwardly feeling relief wash over him. "...Are you serious? Have you _seen_ or _heard_ movie theaters when the _Twilight_films are playing? People go batshit. …No sort of pun intended."

Blaine sighs again into the phone, squishing his pillow further with his head. "I don't know. I guess we'll see. I'll talk to you later though, okay? I'm going to do homework."

"Alright. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too."

As soon as he hangs up, Blaine hears Jeff knocking at the door. He can smell his scent, so yeah, it's definitely Jeff. _Shit._

"Come in. It's unlocked," Blaine says quietly, trying not to wake up Thad. It's only ten o'clock at night, but Thad likes to think he needs sleep anyway, even though vampires don't really need to sleep. So, even though Thad thinks he's a badass vampire, he still follows a pretty human schedule.

Jeff slowly closes the door, silently making his way over to Blaine's bed where he lies down close to him. "Hey," he whispers. Blaine can see from the moonlight coming through the window that Jeff's neck is fine with only a small bandage on it now, and even though he just told Kurt on the phone that he doesn't want to try anything with Jeff again, he feels now that he could. He _could_-there's an option to make.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine whispers back, trying to remember that he shouldn't scoot any closer to the blonde.

However, Jeff's the one to scoot closer, staring back at him with what Blaine assumes are lust-filled eyes. "I'm feeling…" Jeff's hand slides down Blaine's lower torso, resting itself on Blaine's crotch and pressing hard. He takes the bandage off and puts his hand on Blaine's hip, slowly motioning Blaine to get on top of him.  
>Blaine's never been in this kind of situation. He's been on top of Kurt before, but he's always known that he could never go any further. If Jeff wants to right now, there's a possibility he might. Again, there's a choice to make.<p>

He gets on top of Jeff and lightly presses against him when Jeff wraps a leg around him tightly. "It hurts, but if you want to, I won't stop you. It'll heal before we fall asleep."

Blaine's really glad that Jeff probably can't hear how fast his heart is beating. He wants to kiss, wants to have sex, and wants to touch and be touched. The only problem is, Jeff's not Kurt. Blaine would only want Jeff to bite, and even though he thinks he'll never allow himself to do any of the other things with Kurt, he'd rather live life as a virgin than ever somehow feel like he was cheating.

He bites his lip and looks down at Jeff, his palms pressing into the sheets. "…I can't do anything with you. I'm sorry. I want to, but I can't."

He really wants to, he's imagining himself draining Jeff's blood completely, pounding into him and getting to feel things he's never felt before, but then he thinks _it wouldn't be fair._

Blaine's not sure if he cares more about whether it wouldn't be fair to Jeff for having to feel pain instead of pleasure or whether it wouldn't feel right for him to do anything without Kurt. However, in his head he knows Jeff wouldn't die. He can't; he's immortal. Blaine's never killed anyone. Why can't he have some fun for once? For fuck's sake.

He bites his lip again and rubs his thumb over Jeff's collarbone. "Wait, are you sure you're cool with it?"

Jeff smirks and lifts his shirt off, throwing it off the bed. "Whatever you want," he whispers back, leaning off the mattress to grab onto the hem of Blaine's shirt. He lifts his shirt off so they're both shirtless, and he tells Blaine to do whatever he wants, because he's hot and dangerous and he him Blaine to feel comfortable with who he is. "Don't think you have to hold back anymore. I want to give you something for being such a good friend."

Blaine knows Jeff's just trying to turn him on, that he wouldn't naturally thank Blaine at a time like this for being 'such a good friend', but he goes with it, because he just _wants_.

Before Blaine can even bend his head to reach Jeff's neck, Thad wakes up and throws a pillow at the wall. "Dude, you guys... Blaine, Jeff, don't you dare fuck. I have an exam in the morning, and I'm going to kill both of you if I get anything less than a B+ on it."

Jeff looks at Blaine and giggles quietly, reaching up to thread his fingers in his hair and kiss his cheek. "Come on, this will be fun." Blaine smiles and holds Jeff's hips hesitantly, still thinking this probably isn't a good idea, especially now that Thad's awake.

Suddenly, he thinks about what Kurt would look like when he tells him in person that he had sex with Jeff. He'd be heartbroken. Most of all, he'd probably fake a smile and tell him Jeff's a lucky guy or something equally heart-wrenching and untrue. He watches Jeff unzip his pants for him and try tugging them down, but Blaine sighs and gets off him. "Jeff, um. Shit. …I can't. I'm sorry. I really can't with you, I'm sorry."

Jeff moves his hands away and stares back at him sadly, moving to lie on his side next to Blaine. "What if I just do things _to _you? Would that be okay?"

Blaine shakes his head and looks away. "No, I'm sorry."

"All right, it's okay." Jeff sighs and looks away from him. "I just watched the first two seasons of _Buffy_last month is all. And you're really hot, and I wanted you to be my first, because then I could relate to the show better, I guess. I don't know. …Wait, would you turn evil if we slept together?"

Blaine looks at him like he's insane. "This is real life, Jeff. Last night it felt _right_ to just let you die, even though in reality you wouldn't anyway. I wasn't going to stop, and then Kurt texted me and I didn't want to disappoint him. _That _was my reasoning process. It's not healthy in the slightest."

Jeff glares at him and puts his bandage back on. "I could tell on you for sneaking out, you know. I'm serious, Blaine."

Thad chucks another pillow, but this time it hits the back of Blaine's head. "I said I'm going to _kill _you both. Shut the hell up and let me sleep."

Blaine stares at Jeff, ignoring Thad's threat. "...You wouldn't."

Jeff lifts his hand to stroke Blaine's arm. "Seeing Kurt is bad. Maybe if you get used to doing this with me, you'll know your limits better."

"I'm not going to stop seeing him. Even if you tell on me for sneaking out every once in a fucking while, I'll just leave and take him with me."

Jeff takes his hand off Blaine's arm and sits up on the bed. "Possessive much? And hey, I'm not going to tell, all right? …Just perform sexual things with me and suck my blood."

Blaine chucks the pillow that Thad threw at his dresser. "What? No! I'm saving myself for somebody, thank you."

Suddenly, Thad's standing over them with a deranged look. "You're dying. Now." However, before he makes a move to hurt anyone, he tilts his head and stares at Blaine curiously. "…Blaine, you're a virgin? What the _fuck_?"

Blaine blushes and sits up on the bed away from Jeff. "I can't have sex with Kurt! I'll kill him!"

Jeff giggles and goes to rub Blaine's chest. "Yeah, with hot sex..."

Thad looks at Blaine curiously again, but this time with a look that makes Blaine feel uneasy. "You really _love _him, don't you?"

He stares at Thad and decides not to nod back or say anything that would hopefully give any indication.

However, he has a feeling Thad already knows the answer.

* * *

><p>Blaine hasn't come by Kurt's house in a few days. Kurt's been spending most of the night awake just waiting to see if Blaine will ever come by. He tries to think about what he last said to him, thinking that maybe he hurt Blaine's feelings when he said that he shouldn't try anything with Jeff.<br>Maybe he should have just left his jealousy aside and thought about what would have been best for Blaine. If Jeff really doesn't mind getting bitten, he could be a great match for him. Blaine wouldn't have to worry about severely injuring someone. Maybe he could feel free finally.

Sometimes, Kurt wishes he had never met Blaine, but if he hadn't, he has a feeling Blaine would have been stuck at his aunt's house, never feeling loved or understood by anyone. Blaine is everything to Kurt, and if Jeff wants to become a part of _Blaine's_ everything, then maybe Kurt can make room, too.  
>He just wishes Blaine would come by soon to tell him about his blossoming relationship with the obnoxious immortal kid.<p>

Why couldn't the world have made _Kurt _immortal? It would have solved a lot of problems. Or just one major one. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the front door ring. As he practically runs down the stairs, he's hoping that Blaine just decided to use the front door for a change, but then he's greeted by two strange guys.

One has bright blond hair and a stupid smile, so Kurt assumes it's Jeff. He hasn't seen him since they were friends on the playground back in elementary school, but he hasn't changed much. He doesn't know the other boy, though. He's guessing it's another one of Blaine's friends from Dalton, so it's either Thad or David.

"I'm definitely not Thad," the boy that's apparently David says.

Kurt nods slightly, looking them both over before he speaks. "Ah, David, the nosy mind reader."

David blushes softly and nods. "It's nice to finally meet you. We hear a lot about you."

"Apparently, since you know where I live."

David clasps his hands together, deciding to get right to the point. "Blaine's been thinking about you a lot more this past year, and I understand that it's getting out of hand for you, too. Maybe more emotionally than physically?"

Kurt blushes and goes further back into his house. "Well, yeah, I guess. Don't you already know my answer? …Are you guys coming in or no?"

Jeff bites his lip, looks over at David for a moment and then back at Kurt. "Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. I know I don't like Blaine as much as you probably do, but we're just trying to look out for him. And you."

Kurt sighs and decides to step outside and close the door so his dad doesn't come out to see who's here. "Look, at eight years old, I maybe didn't understand the concept of killing people and vampires as well as I do now, but I was willing to accept Blaine for who he was then, and I still am."

"You mean _what_he is," David says.

Kurt glares. "Blaine has no _what _about him. It doesn't matter if he's a vampire or a human or a mix of both, he's Blaine. Whatever powers you guys have... You don't know him like I do. I'm sorry, but you don't."

David stares back. "I know."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and nods softly. "…Well, good."

David starts turning around to walk away from Kurt's house, but before he does, he adds "...he's just missing from school and he's too far for me to read him properly. We thought you'd know a place he might be, but I guess not."

_What?_

* * *

><p>Kurt's sitting in his room eating crackers until he hears a tap at his window and jumps up. He goes over to the window. It's not Blaine. The boy that isn't Blaine laughs and puts his face against the window so Kurt can hear him speak. "I'm Thad, Blaine's friend from school. Sorry to scare you."<p>

Kurt goes over to the window and opens it, not really wanting to, but he'd feel awkward for not letting in one of Blaine's _friends_. "Oh, you didn't scare me, it's okay."

Thad comes in, dressed in a black leather coat and dark jeans. He smirks. "So you're the infamous Kurt..."

Kurt shrugs. "Eh, not infamous... Not famous, either. Just Kurt." He stares at him, seeing the way Thad's looking back. He decides to play dumb. "Are you a vampire, too?"

Thad smirks. "Why? Do I remind you of someone?"

Kurt doesn't like this. Really, from what he's heard about this kid, he doesn't have time for him. "...Sorry, but why'd you come over? Blaine's not here. We're not exactly pals, you and I."

The darker haired boy comes over to him, circling him slowly like Kurt's some sort of prey. "Yeah, but Blaine talks an awful lot about you to us Dalton guys, and I feel like I already know you so well..."

Kurt turns his head to the side while Thad's standing behind him. "Well, sorry, but you don't."

"Mmm, but Blaine does. Why isn't he here to protect you?"

Kurt's jaw clenches. _Oh, fuck my life._ He sighs as calmly as he can muster. "Are we really going to play this game? You're going to scare me until you decide to suck my blood and kill me? Really? ...Aren't you supposed to be learning to _not_do that?"

Thad laughs a little and stands closely behind him, putting his hand on Kurt's hip. "I love that you can talk so bravely when I can _feel _how scared you are... Must be what Blaine loves about you so much. You are a pretty sexy virgin…"

Kurt smiles to himself and leans against Thad further. "Mmm. You're so cool for knowing that I feel threatened by a person that obviously has more of a physical strength advantage than I do..."

Thad pushes him away and growls. "Shut the fuck up. Don't try to put a fucking move on me. I'm here to kill you."

Kurt quickly gets on his bed and folds his legs as he sits up straight. "No, you're not. I don't want to be killed today. Go back to Dull-ton and leave Blaine alone, because he's told me all about _you_, and apparently, you're quiet the dick, Thadeous."

Thad comes over to him and puts a hand on his neck, adding pressure as he stares him over curiously. Suddenly, he backs away. "...Blaine's in the closet, isn't he?"

Kurt nods as Blaine barges out of the closet and goes over to Thad, pulling him into a headlock and dragging him away from the bed. He pushes him to the floor and stands over him with a death glare. "Why the fuck do you think it's okay to come over here and threaten my best friend, huh?"

Thad quickly scoots to the wall and pulls himself up, his wide eyes never leaving Blaine. "I'm just trying to help you..."

Blaine glares at him as Kurt smirks and stands behind Blaine cheerfully. "I'm done having you guys _help _me."

He never would have expected Thad to go out of his way to make him miserable—oh, wait. No, that's definitely something he would do.

Thad starts walking over to the window, keeping his back to the wall so he can keep an eye on Blaine. "But you're going to hurt him, you know, sooner or later..."

Kurt scoffs and leans his head on Blaine's shoulder from behind to prove his point that he feels Blaine's harmless to him. "You're so right, Thad lad, because _killing_ me would obviously prevent _Blaine _from hurting me... Makes perfect sense."

"Thad, leave. And you're not telling anyone where I am tonight or I'll make sure the staff finds out you were going to kill a human. I'll be back in the morning. I just needed a break from all you assholes."

As he crawls out the window, he clutches the surrounding brick to look back into Kurt's room with a glare. "I hope he kills you" are the last words uttered.

Blaine turns around slowly to look at Kurt. "I'm so sorry, he's insane; they're all insane..."

Kurt giggles and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, leaning into him with a smile. "Good thing you have me to keep you sane then."

Blaine shakes his head and pecks Kurt on the lips before leaning his head back to smile. He feels his stomach doing weird flip flops when Kurt's leaning his face closer to him as soon as he pulls away. "No, you drive me crazy..." He bites his lip and then slowly lets his hand drift to Kurt's side. "...In a good way."

Kurt just stares at him for a moment, looking over his friend's smile and into the softness of his eyes. There's no way that this boy, this man, could ever hurt him. Blaine's kinder than any _human _could ever be. He gets closer and kisses him. They stay like this for a few moments, just feeling each other's lips pressed together. It feels like it's the only thing that's right in the world, the only thing that fits and makes sense to do. Blaine slowly parts Kurt's lips with his tongue, and soon they're kissing harder, pressing even closer together. He can feel Kurt grabbing his hand, leading him over to the light switch so Kurt can reach his other hand out to turn it off without breaking away from Blaine.

Something about moving around Kurt's room in the dark makes Blaine feel anxious. He wants to get Kurt on his bed, wants to feel him under him, and wants to feel them moving together. Both of them smirk when Kurt leads them back over to his bed, Kurt pushing Blaine up against the headboard so he can straddle his waist. He puts his hands on Blaine's shoulders as the other boy places his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Blaine asks quietly.

Kurt starts lightly grinding down on him, biting his lip and nods. "_Mmm_, yeah."

_All right, then._

Blaine lifts his shirt off, and then looks to Kurt to do the same. After Kurt gets his shirt off, he climbs off Blaine for a minute to unzip his pants and to fold them on the chair nearby.

Blaine smirks and stares at Kurt as he climbs back on top of him. "You had to fold them? Really?"

Kurt glares at him when he's back in his lap, blushing slightly and resting his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Shut up. In the morning, I don't have to worry about spiders getting in them."

Blaine smirks and puts a hand on Kurt's lower back, pulling him closer. "Oh, so _spiders _are the scariest things you have to worry about? Nothing else?"

Kurt stifles a moan as he feels Blaine grind harder up on him. He tries to lean his forehead on Blaine's shoulder but then has to sit back up to be able to grind back down on him with the same force. "N-No, losing you would be the scariest." A soft moan escapes Blaine when Kurt's hands drift down his torso to rub him through his jeans. "Take these off, please and thank you."

He gets off him again to get under the covers as Blaine takes his pants off and goes a step further by taking his boxers off, too, before joining Kurt under them. Kurt gasps when he touches Blaine's bare thigh. "You're naked."

Blaine laughs quietly and nods, kissing Kurt's lips. "Yeah."

Feeling like he needs to be completely naked now that Blaine is, Kurt huffs and pulls back to take his boxer briefs off.

"You're not going to fold those, too, are you?" Blaine teases.

"No. luckily for you, I'm too self-conscious to get up and expose myself this way," Kurt says, gripping the blanket sheet up to his chin to prove his point that Blaine will _not _be able to fully see him naked tonight, off the bed, anyway.

Blaine smiles and gently tries to pull the covers back to which Kurt protests by gripping onto them tighter. He waits a few moments before he realizes that Kurt's white knuckles won't be giving up the fight. "Why won't you let me see you?" Blaine asks softly, taking his hand off the blanket.

Kurt bites his lip and looks away before he stares at Blaine's hair. "You'll leave. …You'll leave and I'll still be naked here, by myself, and then you won't come back for days because you'll have freaked yourself out about possibly feeling good for a change." He watches as the smile on Blaine's face slowly fades. He feels Blaine's thumb rub against his hip as he thinks what to say back to him.

It's true, though. What's not to say that he'll go and leave Kurt sexually frustrated? It's a great possibility. It wouldn't be the first time.

"You're beautiful, Kurt. But you're right…" Blaine pauses as he sees Kurt's eyes fall to the sheet in front of him, a look of '_I knew it_' on his face. Maybe tonight Blaine can prove him wrong. "…You're right about a lot of things. Maybe you're so right, that you're-" He scoots himself closer to Kurt under the covers and reaches around to find his hand so he can hold it. "Maybe you're right about us; maybe you're right _for _me."

Kurt bites his lip and smiles as Blaine leans in to kiss him. It quickly turns into a harder kiss; they let their hands roam each other's bodies as their tongues do the rest of the talking. Kurt wraps his hand gently around Blaine's cock and smirks as Blaine leans into the touch. "...I've wanted to do this for a really long time."

Blaine would prefer they stop talking, but he would never in a million years wish to not hear Kurt's voice. He guesses, anyway. "Then don't wait any longer..."

Normally, Kurt would feel the need to scoff at Blaine's lame comment, but he really _has _waited to do this for a really long time, so instead of teasing him, Kurt's hand slowly starts moving over Blaine's cock, feeling how thick it is and feeling him get harder after every stroke.

"You can go faster if you want, or um… Never mind."

Kurt starts pumping him harder with his hand. "No, what?"

Blaine shakily takes Kurt's hand off, sighing softly. "I was going to say, if you wanted to um, put your mouth on it, but I already feel like I'm going to come, so that's not a good idea."

Even in the dark, Kurt can tell Blaine's blushing, and even though he's already made it awkward enough for the both of them, Kurt still feels very much like he wants to try sex. _Try_, because there's still that bit of doubt that's resting in the back of his mind that says Blaine will fling himself through the window before Kurt's ever able to lose his virginity. "Well, if you do, then maybe we should just try something else." He presses his thigh to Blaine's hard-on, biting his lip as Blaine shifts himself so Kurt can't feel it there.

He most certainly wanted to feel it. _Stop blocking me from your cock._

"Something else? Like what?"

Kurt bites his lip and slowly turns around, reaching behind himself to rest his hand on Blaine's lower back, wanting the other boy to press against him. Blaine complies, and when Kurt presses his ass against his cock and it's _so close _to going someplace that Blaine's embarrassingly only dreamed of, he's _gone. _Gone-gone. However, not in a way he would previously expected to be gone.

He starts grinding hard into Kurt's ass, gripping his hip tightly and concentrating on getting himself harder. He's kissing down Kurt's neck, feeling the other boy pressing further into him and moaning softly. He knows it's time. "Do you want to?" Blaine says at almost normal volume, freaking himself out for a moment for speaking louder than he intended. He's just not thinking clearly anymore. This is finally happening. All Kurt does is nod, but then he's quickly leaning away from Blaine and digging his hand around in his bedside table drawer.

_No way. Kurt's been prepared for this?_

Kurt turns his head slightly, smiling when he feels Blaine's chin on his shoulder. "Well, um, ever since that one time you came over and it seemed like we were going to… I went out and bought some things."

Blaine laughs when he sees that Kurt bought condoms and lube. It's just that it's Kurt—Kurt and sexual things don't go hand and hand. Though, _no_, Blaine thinks. Kurt and sexual things go very well together. In fact, they were made for each other. It's a new proven fact. "I'm impressed."

Kurt rolls his eyes and leans back into him. "Come on, no more talking time. Please."

Blaine complies by rolling the condom on and slicking some of the lube on his fingers. He leans up against him and smirks as he kisses Kurt's shoulder blade. "You don't want to talk to me? Why not, huh? Something preoccupying your thoughts?"

Kurt feels a finger pressing into him slowly, and biting his lip is all he can do to not arch back, forward, ninety-four degrees to the side, or _fuck_, after he feels a second and then a third finger pressing in.

His head presses into the pillow and his hand goes out to clutch the bed. "_God_, your cock can't be _this_ big. Hurry up, _please_."

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asks softly, but Kurt can feel his smirk against his neck again. He's teasing, and there is no reason for it. Absolutely none. It does hurt, but he wants Blaine before he can't have him. In case he decides to leave for some god awful reason.

When Kurt nods his head into the pillow slightly, Blaine rubs his thigh and leans his head down to kiss his neck. Kurt shivers when his lips part and he starts sucking hard. Kurt's so concentrated on feeling Blaine's teeth being _this close_ to a vampire favorite spot that he almost forgets that Blaine's fingers are still pressing into him. _Almost. _He presses against him when he feels his fingers leave, feeling the tip of Blaine's hard cock at his entrance. This is really going to happen. Blaine was just sucking on his neck and he didn't try to bite him. Kurt thinks he might have a better chance if Blaine's getting something out of this, too. "I want you, _now_," he hisses.

Blaine moans softly as he slowly presses into him, gripping Kurt's hip harder and leaning his torso against his back. "Hey, I was supposed to say that," he growls. The fact that Blaine's a vampire and the growling could mean more than just a sexual noise doesn't register to Kurt. All he hears and feels is Blaine finally _wanting _him. Kurt's more than happy to give.

He feels his rhythm getting harder, and it hurts, but it feels so good, he doesn't care. He wants Blaine inside him, always and forever, and especially when their legs are tangling together and Blaine's hands are on him does he finally _feel _something. He feels warm and electric and free to feel any way he wants. It's intoxicating.

Blaine's hand wraps around Kurt's cock, trying to figure out if it's easy to get him off at the same time as concentrating on his rhythm, but then feeling Blaine's hand on him is too much for Kurt to be feeling, so he moves his hand away to do it himself. He doesn't want to come before Blaine does.

Kurt wishes he could see him, watch as he bucks his hips and has his mouth slightly hang open. He's wondering if he's going to bite him, but Blaine hasn't pulled away yet. Maybe he won't. He's got to at least be thinking about it though, right? He tilts his head ever so slightly to see if Blaine will even notice that his neck is _right there_.

_Bite me, dammit._

Blaine leans his head down breathlessly to kiss his neck, smiling up by his ear when he hears Kurt moan softly. "You're perfect." Normally, Kurt would be blushing and as happy as a blossoming peach tree, but _no. _Why isn't Blaine acting like a vampire?

_What the hell? Take my life, why don't you? Am I not cool enough to be bitten anymore?_

With a few more thrusts, Blaine's moans get louder, his eyes shut tightly, and it brings Kurt to his edge knowing that Blaine's coming inside of him. He speeds up his hand motions and soon they're lying side by side, slowly coming down from the euphoria.

Blaine kisses Kurt's shoulder after he wraps an arm around him to pull him closer. "That was…"

"Fuck. Every night. For the rest of life."

Blaine laughs and leans his head against Kurt's. "I can't come here every night, Kurt..."

_Oh, but you will…_

Even though he doesn't want to ruin the moment, Kurt can't help but think about the lack of biting that happened. The entire reason they never tried having sex sooner was because Blaine was afraid he'd bite him and then not stop sucking blood, but he didn't even _try._

Kurt clears his throat and then turns slightly to look at him. "Blaine... did you ever feel the need to like... _bite me_?"

He waits a really long time before getting a response, Blaine just stares off into space. "Oh my god."

"What?"

Blaine turns to look back at Kurt. "I didn't feel it once. I-oh my god. What? Really? Wait, no. I must have... I don't-"

Kurt leans up quickly and kisses him hard on the lips. He pulls back with a smirk. "See? We proved Thad wrong."

"...I proved _me _wrong."

Kurt smiles and looks at him thoughtfully. "Never me though, I always knew. I knew being a teenage boy was good for something. Looks like your vampire side can't overpower your _other _urges. We may just be in luck."

* * *

><p>It's after graduation. After much deliberation, the board of Dalton Academy for Gifted Youngsters agreed to let Blaine officially graduate from their program (with the exception of ten year check-ups), concluding that he is stable enough to live out in the real world without their assistance.<p>

Since Blaine's case, many more students have been allowed to leave the program, but he was the first-the first to give hope to a generation of kids that don't think that they belong. They can now, they have the _opportunity _to live freely and without the guilt that Dalton secretly gives them. That's what Blaine wants to change. Kurt and he are both going to New York for school this upcoming fall. Blaine has plans to start his own school for kids that are as "gifted" as he is; only he'll make sure they're treated better and are understood more than he was at Dalton. Hopefully, it actually happens.

Right now, he's enjoying a simple shopping trip to the mall with Kurt, because he can _do _that now without getting in trouble. He can spend the night over at Kurt's whenever he wants without worrying about his "friends" sneaking in and trying to kill him. They worked all that out.

Thad found another vampire to annoy, and David is currently infatuated with an ex-senior member of the Warblers. As for Jeff, well…

Blaine pops his head out of the changing room at H&M and stares over at the bench Kurt is sitting on, waiting for him to try on the blue V-neck top. "Kurt! News! …Jeff just got laid by that Nick guy I was telling you about. I just got the text from David."

Kurt looks up from his magazine confusedly. "Isn't that the guy that attacked him in the park? And tried to kill him?"

Blaine nods and smiles. "Yep. And then he realized that Jeff wasn't dying when he was sucking his blood, so I guess it was kind of love at first sight."

The employee folding the clothes in the fitting room pretends not to be concerned with what they're talking about. Kurt figures she'll forget in a few minutes, anyway.

"…Uh huh. I see. Well, whatever floats his boat, as long as he's not floating his boat anywhere towards your boat, I'm fine."

Blaine smiles and comes out of the changing room. "My boat will _always _be floating towards your boat."

Kurt smirks and stands up, leaning into him as they kiss. "My boat will always be riding the same waves as yours…"

Blaine matches his smirk and pulls him closer. "You raise my sail better than anyone," he whispers.

Kurt pushes him away, not forgetting to blush. "Buy the shirt, come on. We've got some uh—fuck it. I'm done using boat metaphors. I just want to sail the ship out of you right now."

They're in their first year dorm, Dalton paying for most of the expenses in order to have Blaine stay close to the program even though he's technically out of it. The only reason they care so much about their first "experiment" is because if Blaine, a _dangerous _vampire, can live in a normal society, then it'll give Dalton a better name.

Looking out at the vast campus with plenty of people walking around on this Saturday afternoon, Blaine realizes he can't always give Dalton a bad name. He wouldn't be here without their help, without their money, but he still hates what the program made him feel like.

He feels awful. It's just one of those days.

In the morning before class he was watching the news which told a story about a missing girl. Blaine doesn't know who the girl is, doesn't think he's ever seen her in his life, but she reminds him of all the people he used to bite when he was younger. Even though it's been over ten years now since he's bitten a person (with the exception of Jeff last year), he still thinks back to all the _mistakes_ that he's made. All those people could have gone _missing_, too.

He never knew the names of the people he used to bite, he just remembers being hungry and needing the feelings to go away. He remembers coming home to his aunt's house after sneaking out a few times and having her scold him. She didn't come to his graduation, but she's helping to pay for his room and board while Dalton just helps with the scholarship. They don't talk much, but Blaine thinks she might feel a little guilty for how she treated him when he lived with her.

Sometimes, Blaine justifies the way his aunt treated him by blaming it on misunderstanding and fear from her part, but mostly, he just tries not to think about it. It's an ever-going learning process that he'll have to work on. On days like today though, he blames himself. There was a guy in one of his business classes that he really wanted to bite. It doesn't happen much, but _on days like today…_

Kurt comes into the dorm after his second class of the day, stopping by to see if Blaine wants to go with him to the movies tonight. He sees that Blaine's sitting on his bed with his head leaning down in _such a way _to let him know that Blaine's in one of his moods.

"Blaine, sweetie, if you're going to mope around all day, you should have let me known ahead of time. I would have just made plans to stay home and watch you instead of paying money to see a sad movie instead."

Blaine leans into Kurt as soon as he wraps an arm around his waist, even though it doesn't do much to help his frown. "…I just don't feel like I'm out of Dalton yet. It hasn't been that long, and I know eventually I'll feel different about it, but I just don't feel _normal _yet, Kurt. I can't make any new friends unless I keep who I am to myself and you. No offense. It just sucks not being able to tell anyone else. …They don't know what it feels like."

Kurt listens quietly until he's done talking like always, but now he just feels exhausted. Blaine's been pretty good with being optimistic about the new transition, but sometimes, Kurt feels like yelling at him. _Have you learned NOTHING in the past ten years?_

He sighs and takes his arm off Blaine to sit sideways and stare at him. "Yeah, I know. I mean, sometimes I feel like everyone in my classes is just staring at me, trying to decide if I'm gay or not. And even though they probably don't care, because this is New York and it's college now… I feel like I'm trying to hide something that I shouldn't even have to hide. I guess it's still slightly different being a vampire, though. …It's not exactly like there are _human-vampire alliance _meetings every Wednesday in the Gender and Sexuality Resource Center."

Blaine laughs and looks up at Kurt with a calmer attitude. "Yeah, I'm gay and a vampire. Even if we eventually became residents of New York, I might still be screwed. Vampires will _never_ be able to marry, _especially _in Ohio."

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes. "No, are you kidding me? Vampires will _definitely _be able to marry in Ohio before I can. They'll do it just to spite me. Only me, too. Just watch."

Blaine smirks and leans his face closer to his. "Well, hey, you know I'd just wait for you if that's the case…"

Kurt smiles and kisses him quickly before standing up and going over to his messenger bag to get a textbook out. "Just relax, stop thinking about things you did when you were _eight_, Blaine, because I know that's what you're doing. You're eight plus ten, now."

Blaine goes back to frowning momentarily and sits up against the headboard of his bed. "Yeah, but like, at least at Dalton everyone knew what it felt to be _really _different. No one here knows what it feels like."

Kurt stops what he's doing and stares _hard_.

_I have been with you since day one and you still don't see that I understand?_

He sighs and comes back over to the bed. "Wow, cool, you need to suck blood. You know what I need to do all the time? Go pee. Constantly. It _sucks_. I guess it's cool that my need to urinate doesn't kill people, but I really think you're maybe thinking too much about it. Just _be okay with yourself_. Please? Can you do that for me?"

Blaine bites his lip and looks up. "For you, I can, yes."

Kurt shakes his head, knowing that answer's not good enough. "No, sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You need to do it for _you_. You want to act more human? Then fine, don't forgive yourself for doing things you did when you weren't even old enough to know how to write properly. It's not like you killed anybody, you just needed something and took it without permission.

"That's like taking your sister's CD without asking and then scratching it and not being able to give it back. Completely the same thing, only you like _really_ wanted to listen to this one song, so you _had _to take it.

"You're just a music junkie, Blaine. It's completely okay. Just stop caring about what happened and who thinks what and who you think you're _supposed _to be. You're never going to know that, so stop trying and just live for a while, alright? I'm sure we'll make friends that are totally down with you being half-vampire, and if not, you could just get really drunk and yell it at a party and no one will think it's true because you've been drinking. In any case, you have me, remember?"

Blaine looks at him like he's insane, but slowly he smiles anyway. "How could I forget?"

Kurt sighs and plops down on the bed next to him. "I know, right? I'm hard to forget about."

Blaine nods and wraps his arms around him, bringing him down on the bed so they're lying instead of sitting. "You know, have I ever told you what drew me to you when we first met?"

Kurt shakes his head and leans it on Blaine's chest. "Because I was incredibly good-looking even back then?"

Blaine gently pulls his head up to press his lips against Kurt's. "Well, yes, that, _and _because you're—"

Kurt kisses him again quickly, cutting off what he was going to say. Blaine stares down at him slightly confused.

"Because I'm perfect? The one for you? Hot as hell? Awesome in every sense of the word? …Yeah, I know, you don't need to say it. I know that you think that. Thank you for loving me on a daily basis."

Blaine smiles and leans in to kiss him again but pulls back before Kurt can deepen the kiss. "You know, it's always baffled me how okay you were with me drinking blood. Like, it even seems gross to _me_."

Kurt pulls his head back down to kiss him. "Yeah, I just always imagine you brushing your teeth ten times, using Listerine, and then drinking coffee like you always do. It seems effective and also a healthier habit to have than smoking, so that works out."

"…Again with your outstanding ability to be okay with abnormal circumstances."

Kurt pulls his head back for the last time, realizing that Blaine's not in a kissing mood. _This displeases me._ "…Well, Blaine, I'm _weird_. If you haven't figured that out by now, then I'm sorry. My name's Kurt Hummel, my closest friend is also my boyfriend, not to mention a vampire, and my sense of humor is a bit out of the ordinary."

Blaine smiles and buries his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. "Yay." He starts lightly blowing on his neck, causing the other boy to jerk away and laugh. "You're right. So what if I am a vampire? I have the best friend in the world."

Kurt's about to give _the look_, but before he can, Blaine's adding to his original words. "…Best friend in the world that I'm completely and utterly in love with, that is."

Kurt nods and goes back to hugging him, knowing he truly means what he says, because Kurt himself means it with every fiber of his being. He wouldn't want Blaine to be any other way.

Even if he was considered to be a "whole" vampire, Kurt doesn't think Blaine would want to hurt anyone still, and _that's_ what kind of person he is, vampire or not. He _loves _Blaine, and he doesn't think Blaine disapproves of him currently pulling him down for a kiss, either.

_And this is what happiness feels like._


End file.
